


the lion queen

by TheOccasionalSquirrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, F/F, Princess Allura (Voltron), Queen Allura (Voltron), They both love each other very much, maid romelle (voltron), they're both lesbiabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalSquirrel/pseuds/TheOccasionalSquirrel
Summary: “It is too early for that,” her majesty, Allura the first, Queen of Altea, said and turned away from the window.Romelle just sighed and put her hands on her hips. “How many times are we going to have to go through this?”
Relationships: Allura & Romelle (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the lion queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunettereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/gifts).



> Happy Birthday MB!!!

They called her the Lion Queen of Altea.

The name was well given. 

One could say the young queen was fierce and protective of her country, and at the same time, accuse her pride for bordering on hubris. One could say her thick white hair resembled a lion’s mane, and fault her for having the sharp mouth of a wild animal. Many things fit in a name- bravery, loyalty, greed.

But to Romelle, she was called the Lion Queen because Allura’s mannerisms often reminded her of that of a large cat. 

She moved the curtain and turned, following the sunlight’s path to the woman in bed, who lazily threw her arms over her eyes and yawned. 

“It is  _ too _ early for that,” her majesty, Allura the first, Queen of Altea, said and turned away from the window. 

Romelle just sighed and put her hands on her hips. “How many times are we going to have to go through this?” 

“When you stop trying to wake me up this early,” Allura mumbled and Romelle simply shook her head, returning to the task ahead. She pushed apart the cream colored curtains, bright sunlight pouring into the queen’s grand chambers. Romelle used a red ribbon from her pocket to tie it neatly in place, a blush threatening to rise to her cheeks as she recalled the  _ other _ purposes her majesty had found one particular evening for this kind of red ribbon, but she quickly pushed that thought aside.

“You could also go to  _ sleep _ early,” Romelle chimed, tying the last ribbon neat and tight. She turned to see that the queen had not moved an inch- to no surprise. Still, the sunlight let her beauty shine in a way that was brighter than any star. 

The sun ought to be jealous. 

“What’re you smiling about?” The Queen had turned- she lay on her side and looked at Romelle while she was daydreaming. And yet, Romelle’s visions weren’t far from the truth, like this- tangled in silk sheets, lazily grinning at her maid- Allura resembled a sleepy cat napping in the sunlight. 

“Just thinking of how lucky you are,” Romelle teased. 

“Oh?” she tilted her head to follow Romelle’s actions as she moved to the awaiting tea set she’d left at the door when she’d entered the room. 

“Indeed, you have the prettiest maid in all of Altea waking you up,” she smiled, enjoying the way the Queen’s gaze wandered up and down-”and yet you still won’t get out of bed!”

“And who told you you’re the prettiest?” Allura smirked, but Romelle avoided her eyes. Instead, she busied her hands with pouring the tea. The rose infused honey tasted plain in contrast to the sweetness that filled Romelle’s chest as she caught her majesty’s gaze. She hastily mixed the honey into the tea.

“Oh you won’t like this,” she allowed herself a small grin as she set the tea tray on the bedside table. She plopped herself on the bed and finally looked at Allura properly, who had tilted her head up instead of sitting up.   
  


“Hm?” she raised an eyebrow, never one who enjoyed suspense and dramatic timing.

“The  _ Queen _ of Altea herself,” she declared, barely able to keep her laughter inside.

Romelle squealed as Allura wrapped her arms around her torso and pulled her into bed. She laughed as Allura snuggled into her hair, her voice echoing in Allura’s collarbones. Her arms were trapped and she was helpless to do anything. 

“Your  _ majesty _ ,” she whined, Allura’s dawn colored eyes smiling down at her. Romelle tried to ignore how those beautiful eyes kept glancing down at her lips, tried her best to avoid looking at the mischievous curve to Allura’s smile. “You need to get up,” she tried again, her protestations down to a weak whisper that the royal blue sheets swallowed. 

Allura pretended not to hear. 

Romelle pretended she’d rather do other things than kiss. 

She saw how the light from the sun caught in her queen’s eye, a bright spark of mischief. Gone, Romelle was so gone. The Queen would eat her breakfast an hour late and her maid would have to redo the crown braid she’d so painstakingly pleated this morning.  _ That’s _ how gone Romelle was.

Her eyes fluttered closed, in anticipation of a kiss, but instead, she heard the Queen roll out of bed.

“Alright,” her majesty declared. 

“Alright?” Romelle echoed, pushing herself up into a seating position just to watch Allura stroll into her ensuite bathroom. 

“I’m out of bed,” she said with a wink, and closed the door. 

“Victory comes at a price I see,” Romelle called, a hand pressed to her chest to calm her beating heart.

“Indeed it does,” came Allura’s reply with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short gift drabble for my friend Brunettereader's birthday!! She's great and I love her and she writes such lovely poetic klance angst that i cry every time,


End file.
